Cybermen and Distractions
by Bellalyse Winchester
Summary: The Doctor and his companion Bella take a small vacation, and both find themselves victims of distraction.  Doctor/OC.


**Previously published on DeviantArt. The Doctor and his companion Bella take a small vacation, and both find themselves victims of distraction. **

* * *

><p>I'm not gonna sugar-coat it for you-things were looking <em>bad<em>.

But I suppose I should begin at the beginning. We were really only on vacation, the Doctor and I. We were off to the beaches of the planet Freya. I'd finally convinced him we had to go on a proper vacation at least once, no more ancient civilizations collapsing and future wars breaking out. No more life and death. A proper vacation at a proper destination. (I had suggested Atlantic City, but his idea _did _sound more fun.)

Not only did I convince him to go to the beach, but I won another battle in the raging Relationship War, as we came to call it. I had managed to talk him into something I'd been whining about for weeks; wearing something besides the suit.

"You can't swim in a business suit," I'd pleaded. As we stepped from the TARDIS onto the hot sand, I relished my victory; every female (and a few males) followed us with their eyes as we walked to a picnic table in the shade of a few palm trees. I was so proud I didn't even mind that he talked science nearly the entire time, on the sand and in the water. Now I feel sort of bad that I didn't pay attention to a word he said, so focused was I on the contours from his neck, across his shoulders and down his arms.

I'm still not certain how I convinced him to wear the yellow swim trunks, but they didn't look half bad on him. At least, I hoped he'd try expanding his horizons in the clothing department.

"_Bella!_"

I blinked, totally startled. He was on his feet-I'm not sure how I could have missed that, as my mind was completely focused on him-and shouting my name.

"What?" I asked. Suddenly I realized screaming and shouting all around, an all-too familiar sound when you travel with the Doctor.

He grabbed my wrist and turned me around. Approaching the shore were three large-I'm talking _very_ large, the size of football fields-ships.

"What are they?" I asked the Doctor urgently. He was furrowing his brow. Quickly he reached into the pocket of his swim trunks, pulling out a paddleball, a rubber chicken, and a Slinky before finding his sonic screwdriver.

"They're coming," he said. "I've set this to emit a high-energy electro-inhibitor. Just press that button, there."

"What _are_ they?"

The Doctor ignored my question and forced the screwdriver into my hand; by the time he was halfway to the TARDIS, the ships were hanging in the air above my head and tiny-no, not tiny, just distant-somethings were falling from them. They looked like…people, but silver and metallic.

"Excuse me," a woman's voice exclaimed snippily. I turned to see a blonde in a red bikini that looked like it was made from the amount of material in a handkerchief.

"Hang on, the Doctor's coming back," I said thinly; that the Doctor had run off to the TARDIS like that without an explanation was downright perturbing.

"I'm Larissa Freya, the executive of this hundred-mile section of beach, here," she snapped. "Everyone ran off except you; that makes you responsible-"

She was cut off as one of the silver men plummeted to the ground between us. I raised the screwdriver and realized suddenly that I had no idea which button he had told me to press.

"Delete!" it said. Hastily I tried a button.

The metal man froze suddenly and I thought I was successful. Then, it spoke.

"_Tachar! Tachar!_"

"Oh, God," I breathed. "I just made it speak _Spanish!_"

"Stop it, stop it!" Larissa shrieked. I began pressing buttons furiously, to no avail; the voice returned to English, but it turned to me.

"You are compatible," it said. "You will be taken."

"Bella! Stop it!" I turned to see the Doctor approaching, holding a large piece of some sort of machine. "Press the button!"

"Which button?" I shouted, trying another. I heard the shrill whistle of the sonic and saw out of the corner of my eye the door to the outhouse swing open; luckily no one was inside.

I pressed another button. More silver people were landing. The creature approaching me stated, "If you refuse an upgrade, then you will be deleted."

"Don't refuse, Bella-press the button!"

"Which-button?" I repeated in a strained voice, stepping backwards as he worked with the machinery. I tried another button, which was, apparently, a trick button; it zapped my finger to the touch. Of _course_ the Doctor would have some rubbish like that on his screwdriver. Hastily I pressed another button, and there was a low buzz before the creature stopped.

"Great job, Bella!" the Doctor exclaimed, coming to me with the machine. "This is a molecular transcender. Short story, it's gonna blow the Cybermen back where they came from."

"Excuse me!" Larissa exclaimed. "I was almost killed by a tin man! Who are you?"

"I'm-" He reached into his pocket, removing a handheld pinball game ("That's where I put it!" he exclaimed) before grabbing the psychic paper. "Here I am!"

Larissa gave the psychic paper one look before looking up at him in repugnance. "_Bikini Inspector?_" she asked incredulously. I shot the Doctor a disgusted look.

"I got distracted," he whispered in embarrassment; I hit him in the shoulder.

"Kill the stupid cyborg men," I hissed.

"Cybermen," he corrected. "This thing's volatile-creates tiny rips in spacetime, which normally I would be against. But it _seals_ the hole-"

"Shut up and kill them!" I shrieked, grabbing his arm. He winced, pressing a button on the machine. Suddenly I had to cover my eyes as holes filled with white opened around each Cyberman, sucking them into nothingness. In an instant it was over.

That instant I turned to the Doctor, glaring, and exclaimed, "You got _distracted?_"

* * *

><p><strong>So, what do you think? Good, bad, just plain silly? (Probably the last one...) <strong>

**Reviews are like hugs, but with more love. *-***

**XOXO,  
>your friend Bellalyse<br>**


End file.
